


This Has Been A Tragic But Fabulous Flop

by authordrawingmusic



Series: stuff that could have happened in between songs [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: After The Chess Game, Break Up, M/M, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, Marvin is a narcissist, Whizzer Brown Deserves Better, Whizzer loves Marvin, opinionated narrator, the chess game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authordrawingmusic/pseuds/authordrawingmusic
Summary: Just what I think could have happened in between Making A Home and Marvin Hits Trina.





	1. That's the king, treat him nice

No. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening.  
Marvin had come back to his senses when he heard the door of his apartment slam shut only to realize Whizzer was gone. He'd left. Just up and left.  
„Shit. Shit. Shit.“, he muttered under his breath.  
Distraught he stared at the chess board. His king was in check mate just as much as he'd check mated his future with the man he loved.  
„Fuck... FUCK“ Marvin flipped the board. He picked up his king and flung it at the door.  
After he was done throwing his tantrum, he stumbled against the wall and sunk to the floor where he began to sob.

Once he had calmed down, Marvin went to get himself a glass of water. The second set of keys he'd given Whizzer had been left on the kitchen table by his lover whom he'd thrown out and broken up with over a goddamned game of chess.  
Marvins hand shook. He was way too close to smashing the glass of water to the floor.  
„This isn't happening.“ The desperate man shook his head in between heavy breaths.

But Marvin wouldn't be Marvin if he didn't justify his questionable actions in a way that only confirmed him being a narcissist, right?  
„He made me do it. I mean, he actively tried to make me jealous, insulted me, reduced me to nothing but a source of money. I'm sorry that I keep putting food on the table while he can't even cook dinner on time. Jesus Christ! I shouldn't feel bad. He's the issue.“  
Marvin repeated this same monologue for the following week. That is until one day his doorbell rang.

„Oh, it's you.“ Marvin was less than excited to see his ex lover at his door. But what made him even less comfortable looking this man in the eyes was feeling his heart beat faster.  
„Yes, it's me.“  
Silence,  
„So what do you -?“  
„I'm just here to pick up some stuff I forgot. The stuff you didn't practially throw at me.“  
Silence. Again.  
„Right. Come in.“  


______

 

Whizzer knew he was walking on eggshells here. Marvin had thrown him out after all. With a lot of gusto at that. Whizzer didn't know why he went back. Then again, Whizzer never knew why he had come back to Marvin the previous times when they had kept on telling themselves it was just a one time thing. He had never been one to act rationally.

Everyone knew Whizzer was a man of passion. That made for a pretty interesting life, but bit him in the ass about just as many times. So why had he found himself walking to their, no, his ex's, apartment? Easy, it was home. Marvin was home. No matter how big an asshole this man was. He was home to Whizzer. But he couldnt say that. Not now. Not ever. Especially after the chess game.

„Come in.“ Marvin repeated himself, his eyebrows starting to furrow.  
„Right.“  
Whizzer slowly took a step into the two bedroom apartment. He inhaled the very well knoen, yet somehow foreign scent. So, what was he going to tell Marvin? He hadn't forgotten to pack anything. He just needed to see Marvin one last time.  
He couldn't be with this Marvin. But he couldn't live without him either. Not without seeing him one last time.  
„The apartment has yet to deteriorate completely. I'm impressed.“ Whizzer broke the silence.  
Marvin scoffed.

„What did you even forget to take? You said you came here to get 'stuff', so get it.“  
„I'm trying to remember all the things I left in a hurry while you basically chased me out of our- your apartment.“ They chose to ignor the minor slip-up. Marvin wasn't going to just take Whizzer being like that, though.  
„You taunted me. Fucking riled me up. Drove me up the wall. I can't believe you can't see how much of a self-centered prick you are. Wait. Why am I even mad? You don't care. You never did. You said it yourself. You only give a shit about sex and money.“  
„That's not fair.“ Whizzers face hardened. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry.  
„You're goddamned right, it's not fair. I gave up everything to be with you.“  
„Well, I never asked you to!“  
Silence.

Marvin was about to do something he'd regret. He raised his arm.

And.

Seconds later he found himself lying on his stomach with Whizzer twisting his arm.  
„Don't you dare fucking touch me.“, Whizzer spat out.

He left Marvin lying on the floor and, for the last time for years to come, Whizzer slammed the door shut.


	2. How can I call this anything other than Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When did they ever talk about their feelings?

 

It's 3:00 am and there he was. Back again.His hair was messed up from the rain and the hands of another man that was not his... Marvin. The bastard had better been careful while biting Whizzer's neck, because otherwise this would be even less of a peaceful reunion than he anticipated.

After the fight, Whizzer left Marvin in their apartment, which, by the way, had been Marvin's idea. The manipulative jackass handed Whizzer his set of keys before he could think to say no. Their fight had been pretty standard. It had been one of their fights about Marvin's „still not quite divoced ex wife“, whom Whizzer refused to call or even think of by name.

No, that would make this, everything, much too real. It would make it much too apparent that he was ruiing an innocent family just because the oh so loyal Marvin couldn't keep it in his fucking pants.

Well, it wasn't like Whizzer didn't come back to him every singe goddamned fucking time. Whatever that desperate, unhappy man had done to his head to make him do exactly that whenever decided to break things off, Whizzer knew not. He only knew that each time he re-grew a conscience and tried to end things off, he came back quicker and quicker.

 

He had forgotten his keys while storming off, being the genius he was. But he didn't want to go back to his old apartment, which he still managed to pay rent for somehow. The space that had once given him freedom, independance and room to breathe away from his controlling partner now made him feel as lonely as Marvin could make him feel small.

Whizzer really didn't know why he acted the way he did with Marvin. But that didnt matter right now. The only thing that mattered to him right now was being back in their bed. Even if Marvin did end up giving him the cold shoulder for seeking comfort in someone that was not him, at least the bed would be warmer than Whizzer's lonely one.

 

Slowly he approached the front door and just when we was about to lift his had to ring Marvin's Apartment, someone exited the building. Before he could even consider changing his mind, he'd left the main door behind him and began rushing up the flights of stairs. That unfortunately left him time to think.

Did he really want to go home? No. Wrong word. Definitely the wrong word. Whizzer started berating himself. It was an apartment. Not a home. It ws a cheap one bedroom where they came to fuck or whenever they mighgt possibly stand being around one another.

Really, though. Did he want to go back? He's been having this exact discussion with himself the last three or five or eight or however many times he'd returned to their apartment. He didn't have much longer to think since he had already reached the fourth floor. He walked along the corridor to their doorstep and took a deep breath. His heart was beating fast, so he took another breath.

Whizzer lifted his hand to knock at the door, He really didn't want to wake his- Marvin up.

Knock, knock, knock.

 

And nothing.

 

Knock, knock.

 

Did he hear something?

 

Knock.

 

The door opened. And as it did so, Whizzer winced involuntarily at the unexpectedly loud sound.

Truly, Whizzer was surprised at the sight before him once the door was opened all the way. His surprised gaze was met by Marvin analyzing his appearance. Whizzer had expected to see an angry Marvin in front of him. Well, he did look angry with his shoulders squared, his jaw tense as if preparing for a biting remark, his fist clenched more than even his jaw, but that wasn't what tipped Whizzer off.

Whizzer's line of sight immediately went to Marvin's eyes. He searched for the anger, he really did, but no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find it. All he could find was exhaustion, tiredness, defeat and heartbreak. What? No, that couldn't possibly be true.

 

„So are you just going to stand there and stare at me or lie to me about why you came back?“ It was biting, sure, but Marvin looked more like a wounded animal trying to protect itself than anything else. Whizzer was still too bereft to say anything.

„Did you realize you forgot the keys to your other apartment after your little fling threw you out?“ Marvin's gaze was fixated on the taller man's neck. Shit. How many hickeys was it? Fuck him, then.

Whizzer had finally regained his ability to speak and, for a reason he couldn't quite decipher, immediately regretted it.

 

„I never went to his place.“ As soon as the sentence left his mouth, he winced and realized Marvin did the same.

„Well, good night then.“ The exhausted figure began closing the door. Whizzer's foot involuntarily moved to prevent the door from closing.

 

„I wasn't finished.“, he muttered.

„Oh i'm sorry, but it's three in the fucking morning.“, the tiredness seemed to leave the man Whizzer shared a bed with at the prospect of another fight he might just win.

„And i came back because i wanted to be here at 'three in the fucking morning', Marvin.“, he mockingly quoted his... lover (?) and made a step forward as if asking to be let in. Marvin acquiesced.

 

Whizzer entered and let his gaze drift through the apartment. Clothes strewn about, a few bottles of beer on the couch table. Great. Whizzer swallowed hard. This ought to be good. Marvin closed the door behind him and the missing light from the Hallway of the apartment building made a much bigger difference than Whizzer ever could have thought.

„I came back.“, he began, but was immediately cut off by Marvin, who stood in front of him, arms crossed and gaze freezing and searing all at once.

„Evidently.“

„Once again, not finished, dearest.“ At this point Whizzer couldn't help being sarcastic. This... Marvin. He was just so... ugh! „What I wanted to say was that...“

He froze. What was he doing? He was not admitting defeat to this.... asshat.

 

„What I wanted to say was that I came back because I can't live without being made to be a housewife because _my man_ is too busy longing for the ex wife he left for me. It just _really_ gets me going.“, he drawled in a mocking impression of ab housewife's „I adore my husband“ voice.

„Well that's just great isn't it? It's not like I'm begging you to stay.“

„Evidently“, Whizzer echoed Marvin, crossing his arms to mirror the man.

„You know, i don't need you mocking me.“

„I agree. You can do that well enough by yourself.“

Marvin barked a laugh, which was followed by two determined steps torwards the taller man.

„At least I'm loyal and don't run off after every fight to screw anything that moves.“

„How very creative, my dear. Is that really the only argument you ever have to deflect from whatever i'm saying? Good job.“ Whizzer tilted his head and clapped slowly while walking a few steps torward the shorter man.

 

Before they knew it, they were stuck to the wall, kissing, biting, ripping off clothing.

Later, Whizzer would regret not talking honestly, but for now, everything was fine. Really, it was. Just fine.


End file.
